


I Go Potty Now

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Clint, Fluff, M/M, but fuck it, daddy!Phil, kid!Clint, non sexual age play, prompt, this fic is such crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is still being potty trained</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Can you do an age play fic clint/phil where clint plays as a toddler so like either pullups or in the process of potty training

Phil woke up because he was wet. 

Correction, the bed was wet. 

Correction correction, Clint had just _wet_ the bed. 

Turning his head, Phil sighed when he noticed how upset Clint looked. 

“Hey baby boy, did you have an accident?”

Clint sniffed and nodded slowly, his head falling forward in shame. 

“No, don’t do that. Papa hates when his baby boy is sad. You didn’t wet the bed on purpose did you?”

Clint shook his head quickly. 

“Then no harm done precious, I guess it’s just time to start getting you completely potty trained.”

Clint sniffed and looked at Phil with his sad blue eyes. 

Phil just smiled and stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair, his heart thumping quickly as Clint made a purring noise and leaned into Phil’s fingers. 

“Come on baby boy, scramble off the bed so papa can change the sheets and clean you up”

Clint was quick to roll off the bed, and 15 minutes later, both Phil and Clint were cleaned up and back asleep under the covers. 

 

*******

Clint and Phil were still both relatively new to age play, only a year into it for them both. 

Neither man really knew how they started, or why Clint was so young (not even potty trained),  but they did know that it was a damn good way to relieve stress and anxiety. 

It was nice, being able to take control (or give it up) in a setting that wasn’t even remotely dangerous. 

“Puh! Puh! I go potty now!!!”

Phil smiled and lifted Clint onto the toilet, “Okay baby boy. Let’s see if you can handle going by yourself.. Do you need papa to stand and watch?”

Clint shook his head, “I can do it!”

Phil chuckled and walked away (but still close enough to make sure he can get to Clint at any time). 

Phil waited a few moments before hearing the toilet flush, “Are you done buddy?”

“Yes!”

“Do you need help reaching the sink?”

“No, I okay!”

Phil smiled, “When you’re done come on out, okay?”

“Okay puh!”

Phil chuckled and stayed next to the door, smiling when Clint waddled out of the bathroom in his pull-ups. 

“Everything go in the toilet?”

“Ye”

“Clean your hands thoroughly?”

“Ye”

“Good boy. Let’s go get breakfast”

“Okay puh”


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked (and I saw a chance and took it): I was wondering if you could write a clint / coulson fic. Where clint is a frequent bedwetter. And its their first night sleeping together.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to go home Phil? I mean, you’re not obligated to stay or anything….”

Phil lifted his head up from where he had been laying down, and raised an eyebrow “You kicking me out Barton?”

Clint turned his head from where it was resting on Phil’s chest and looked at him, “No… I just…. Just didn’t know if you wanted to stay ‘sall. Usually one of us goes home…”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Usually _you_ go home, which is why I came to your apartment instead of us going to mine. We’ve been together for a year Clint, don’t you think it’s time we got to sleep in the same bed when a mission isn’t involved?”

Clint gulped, “Y-yeah…. You’re right… It would be nice to sleep next to you”

Phil smiled, “Good. I was beginning to think you didn’t want me in your space”

Clint sighed and laid his head back down on Phil’s chest, “I do. I really do…”

Phil hummed and stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair, eventually lulling them both to sleep. 

 

*******

The thing was, Clint really did want Phil to sleep over. 

It’s just, he knew what the consequences would be. 

It had happened every night that he felt safe since the first time his father had gone on a fishing trip, leaving just his mother, himself, and Barney in the house. 

When Clint felt safe in bed, his bladder would act up. 

And by that Clint means that he would wet himself. 

_Every night he felt safe.  
_

And who did he feel safer with than Phil?

_God he hoped they would have a relationship when this night was over.  
_

 

*******

Phil woke up wet. 

It was not a common occurrence, so of course he woke up with a hurry. Scrambling out of the bed, Phil looked down and realized the wet substance wasn’t blood _thank fuck,_ but urine. 

“Urine?”

Looking down, Phil noticed it hadn’t come from him…. But from Clint. 

Phil reached over and shook Clint’s shoulder, “Clint wake up.”

Clint woke immediately and looked at Phil, “Who? What? Where?”

Phil sighed, “You wet the bed”

Clint looked at Phil in horror, “Oh god. I’m _so_ sorry! This is why I wanted you to go home! Fuck, I fucked up… Shit, shit, shit!”

Phil blinked, “Woah woah woah!”

Sitting on the bed, Phil wrapped his arms around Clint “Hey, it’s okay. Seriously. I was just surprised”

Clint gulped, “You can’t be okay with this Phil… What kind of grown man wets the bed on a consistent basis?”

Phil shrugged, “One that I’m in love with I guess…”

Clint blinked, “What?”

Phil chuckled, “Clint. I’ve been in love with you for 8 years, you wetting the bed isn’t a deal breaker”

Clint blinked, “I-i love you too.... But Phil. This isn’t going to be a one time thing. I wet the bed all the time.... I do it when I feel safe and I don’t think you would want to deal with that...”

Phil just smiled and kissed Clint’s cheek, “It’s okay baby boy. I don’t mind at all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


	3. Not the beginning, nor the ending, just the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds a solution to Clint's bed-wetting problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I loved the i go potty now fic. Thank you. Now i was wondering if you could do something like im not sure. Like maybe the first time he insistwd on clint being in diapers at night or just the first time they age played. Thank you.

“So... I’ve been doing some research online” Phil said one evening after they were cleaning up one of Clint’s messes.

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Oh no. You doing research? That’s like.. So unlike you”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Thanks Mr. Sarcastic. Anyway, I was doing some research about your bedwetting, and I think I found a solution”

Clint’s other eyebrow raised to meet the first one, “O-oh?”

Phil nodded, “Yeah. Wanna take a look?”

Clint thought about it for a brief moment, “Yes”

 

~

“Diapers?! You want _me_ to wear diapers?!”

Phil huffed, “No need to be so dramatic about it Clint. This is the best solution”

Clint just looked at Phil, “But diapers?! Seriously?!”

Phil just raised an eyebrow, “It’s either this, or I go back to my own apartment and stop wasting all my money on laundry detergent for the sheets”

Clint whined and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, “Don’t gooooooo”

Phil chuckled and reciprocated Clint’s gesture, “I love spending the night here too Clint. But there’s only so much sheet changing I can take.If your sheets were magic and cleaned themselves, I wouldn’t mind so much.... Would you at least consider the diapers?”

Clint looked up at Phil, “You won’t laugh or take pictures of me or anything?”

Phil hummed, “If you look cute enough I might take pictures. But I won’t laugh, and I wold never send those pictures to anyone... That make you feel better?”

Clint took a moment, before sighing, “Let’s try the diapers”

Phil smiled, “Great”

 

*******

Clint just looked at Phil, “I feel weird”

Phil chuckled, “Probably because it’s been over two decades since you last wore one of these things. You look cute, and it’ll stop the sheets from getting wet”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “I guess”

Phil sighed, “Come on... Let’s get to bed”

 

~

That night,Phil didn’t wake up wet.

He woke up because he heard crying. 

But not like Clint crying, no, it was the sound of a baby’s cry.

Sitting up quickly, Phil looked over and realized that it _was_ Clint crying. 

“Baby? Clint? What’s wrong?”

Clint just sobbed and threw his arms up to Phil “Puh!”

_Puh? What does that mean  
_

_....._

_Oh._

_....  
_

_OH_

_......  
_

_**Oh. Oh lord, what have I started.  
** _

Phil gathered Clint in his arms. Luckily, when he had been researching adult diapers, he had also come across several websites about age play. Intrigued, Phil had done research on that topic as well.

“Shhhh baby boy. It’s alright, everything is gonna be alright. Daddy will protect you”

Clint’s sobs eventually quieted into soft whimpers, “Love you puh”

Phil smiled and kissed Clint’s hair, not realizing how common this will be for them in the future, “Love you too buddy. Love you too”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


	4. Someone else feels this way too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could you do more of your I Go Potty Now?

Clint and Phil loved to age-play, but as per usual in this sort of relationship, they kept it a secret. 

Partly because it was a privacy issue, but mostly due to Clint’s embarrassment at the thought of other people besides Phil knowing.

Which is, of course, why everything went to shit. 

 

~

Clint was a man used to being kidnapped, tortured, drugged, etc.

Shit like that was par for the course at SHIELD. 

So when Clint woke up strapped to a chair in a dank cell, he wasn’t to worried. 

He was upset of course, Phi was making lasagna that night, and Clint had never missed lasagna night.

Well, until now apparently. 

Lolling his head to the side, Clint took stock in his surroundings, a plan of attack already forming. 

Before he could start to get himself loose, however, his captors decided to join Clint in his cell. 

“Ahhhh, Agent Barton. How good of you to finally awaken!”

Clint sighed internally and looked to the guy (Clint assumed he was head honcho). “Well, you know me. Gotta get my beauty rest or I’m a holy terror in the morning”

The man smiled, but didn’t respond. Instead, he gestured for someone that Clint couldn’t see.

“Mr. Barton. I am a very busy man, so instead of forcing information from you - I thought this would be easier” the man said.

Suddenly, a sting hit Clint’s skin, and he hissed at the pain of it. 

“I will leave you too it Mr. Barton. When I come back, the drug should have taken effect”

Clint wanted to snap out of the man, but could already feel something stir in his blood.

_Well, this is bad.  
_

 

~

Clint could feel the drug taking over. 

The effect, however, was far scarier than his captors had planned for. 

Sniffing to himself, Clint felt tears begin to pool in his eyes. 

“Want puh,” he quietly sobbed to himself, becoming littler by the minute. 

All too soon, big Clint had been completely washed away. 

Now, in his place, was a 2 year old boy in a man’s body. 

 

~

The head honcho strolled back into the room a few hours later. 

“Ah Agent Barton. Now that the drugs have taken effect. Tell me where SHIELD is-”

“I want my puh!” Clint screamed at the man, tears and snot running down his face.

The man jerked back in surprise. “What the hell?!”

Clint just continued to cry as the man tried to figure out who had switched the truth serum to whatever was happening to Clint. 

Before he could get his answer, the compound was overrun by the Avengers, 

Clint was still crying for Phil when the man in question burst into the room, the Avengers on his heels. 

“Puh!!!” Clint screamed at Phil. “Puh!!!”

Shocked, Phil raced over to Clint.

“Shhh baby boy. It’s alright” Phil cooed as he got Clint out of his bond. 

“Phil, is he okay?” Steve asked.

Phil swung his little boy into his arms. “Fine… But we need to get out of here”

Nodding, Steve and the team cleared the way, and soon everyone was back on the quinjet. 

Ignoring everyone’s curious stares - Phil got Clint to their on-site med-bay, ad placed him down on one of the beds. 

“Baby boy, are you alright?” Phil asked softly.

Clint sniffed and clung to Phil. “Am now”

Phil sighed and cuddled his boy tight. The time for questions was later. 

Within minutes Clint was asleep, and Phil allowed himself a moment to relax.

_God I hope he doesn’t wet himself.  
_

 

~

Unfortunately, Clint does wet himself. 

Phil had been dozing when he felt the wetness against his pants and skin. 

“Shit,” he murmured, trying to figure out how to clean him p without the others knowing or noticing.

“Here,” someone said softly, a diaper being offered to him. 

Shocked, Phil looked into the eyes of Natasha. 

“Uh?”

Nat just winked and ruffled Clint’s hair. “You and Clint aren’t the only one who age-play”

“Thanks?” Phi said after a shocked moment. 

Nat just waved her hand and walked away, leaving Phil to clean up his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Natasha age play with????
> 
> GUESS WHAT YOU GONNA FIND OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people requested a continuation, so here it is!

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No"

" _Tell me."_

_"No."_

"Tell me... please?"

"Thank you for being polite.... No."

"Damnit"

"Goodbye Clint"

Clint pouted and walked away from Natasha, knowing she wouldn't answer his question.

It was an innocent little question, well innocent for Clint anyway.

He just wanted a play date with the person she age plays with. How hard would that be?"

 

_"Clint, you're only asking so you would know who I'm in a relationship. You think I don't know you? 15 years and you still aren't subtle at all."_

 

Clint? Not subtle? He would show her subtle!

 

*******

"I'm subtle!!" Clint shouted as he burst from a vent and dropped into Phil's office with a bang.

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Were you trying to be ironic or.....?"

Clint frowned, "What was ironic about that?"

Phil shook his head, "Nevermind. What's bothering you?"

Clint dropped onto the couch dramatically, "She won't agree to the playdate!! And every time I ask she says I'm not subtle. My middle name is subtle!!!"

Phil sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Right... I'm not gonna comment on that. Why do you want to have a play date with Natasha? Can't you two go spar or something?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "I don't want to have a play date with _Natasha._ I want to have a play date with her _partner_ "

"Who is?"

Clint threw up his arms, "I don't know! Why do you think I keep subtly asking her for a play date?"

Phil looked up at the ceiling and wished his boyfriend wasn't so dense. "Right. She must be insane to not think that was subtle"

"I know right??"

"... Right. Anyway, why don't we head home and forget about Natasha? I'm making linguini"

"Linguini! Yay!"

Phil sighed fondly and shut down his office for the night, already knowing Clint wouldn't allow him to stay a moment longer than necessary.

 

*******

Phil carefully didn't jerk as Natasha appeared out of nowhere to stand next to him in the elevator.

"Can I help you?"

"Tell Clint he gets his wish. We'll be at your home on Saturday night. 8 PM sharp. We'll bring the wine and dessert if you make the main dish"

"Uh... okay? Steaks and veggies good?"

"Perfect. See you then"

Phil nodded, and Natasha was once again gone.

 

*******

 Clint could barely contain himself for the rest of the week. 

"Baby, you have to calm down and go to sleep" Phil said softly, stroking his fingers through Clint's hair.

Clint pouted, "Puhhhhh"

"No. No puh. Sleep. Do you have to go potty?"

"Yeh"

"Well come on then."

"kay"

 

*******

Phil flipped over the steak ad hummed in contentment as the meat sizzled nicely.

 Clint was sitting at the kitchen island, his feet kicking back-and-forth as he colored in his Batman coloring book. 

"Are they still comin?" Clint would ask every once in awhile.

"Yes baby." Phil would respond, growing more exasperated over time.

Finally, right at 8PM (on the dot), their doorbell rang.

"I get!!" Clint screeched, jumping down from his chair.

Phil chuckled and blocked Clint's exit. "Don't even think about it baby. Papa will get it, you go wash your hands before dinner"

Clint frowned, "But-"

"Go, or I'll send them home."

Clint pouted, but stomped to the bathroom.

Phil just shook his head and sighed, opening the door for his guests.

 

*******

Natasha and Phil sat on the couch, both with a wine bottle in their hand as they watched the two kids tumble around on the ground.

"Honestly, I was not expecting them" Phil said after almost an hour.

Natasha hummed, "Neither was I, to be honest. It sort of just.... happened."

Phil nodded, "I can understand that. You think either of them are gonna want this playdate to end?"

Natasha snorted, "Hell no. Which is why I brought Maria's bag just in case. She always wets herself at night"

Phil nodded, "Clint too. We have a guest bedroom at the end of the hall."

Natasha smiled, "Thanks Phil"

Just then both kids looked up at the two 'adults,' and simultaneously announced: "Potty now!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))
> 
> ((A/N: I was so tempted not to actually reveal who Natasha's partner was. But I decided to be nice. You're welcome))


	6. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiels_Warrior asked: CAN I GET ANOTHER CHAPTER PLS? THIS IS TOO CUTE I LOVE IT SO MUCH <3 Pwease?
> 
>  
> 
> Wish granted!

Clint woke up the next morning, half-little and half-big. It was a very unusual place to be, but not one that Clint was unused to. Usually it happened after a night of very heavy play, but in this case it must be due to Maria and Natasha still being here.

 

"Phiiiilll" Clint whined in the morning in a soft voice.

 

Phil groaned and pressed at Clint's face. "Snooze please."

 

"Puuhhh!!!!" Clint tried again.

 

Phil sighed and rolled over to look at him. "Yes baby?"

 

"Are they still here?"

 

Phil shoved a hand against his face. "Since I don't think they would escape during the night, I would assume yes."

 

"YAY! Let's go play!!"

 

Clint tried to leap out of the bed, but was stopped by Phil grabbing the back of his diaper. "It's only 5 o'clock. I know Clint is awake too, and you know how much Natasha doesn't like to be woken up early."

 

That caused the younger man to freeze. "I sowwy, I sleep some more?"

 

Phil grunted. "Yes. Sleep more. You're not wet, right baby?"

 

"Nuh."

 

"Good."

 

~

Two hours later, Clint was back to being just Clint as Phil kissed him awake.

 

"Okay, I think 7 is an appropriate time to wake everyone up." Phil murmured against his lips.

 

Clint smiled and stretched out his body. "Yeah. But I'm not going anywhere near their room. Coffee will be the perfect thing to drag those two out. Maria and Natasha practically live off the damn stuff"

 

Phil raised an eyebrow, "This from the man with his own pot."

 

"Hush Phillip"

 

"Hush nothing. Get up and get dressed please"

 

"Yes daddy" Clint said before blowing a raspberry.

 

Phil rolled his eyes and exited their bedroom to head to the kitchen.

 

Clint quickly got changed and into his big boy undies, before practically skipping into the kitchen. "Can I make pancakes?"

 

"Jesus Clint, you're chocolate chip ones? Do you even have to ask?"

 

Clint laughed and bumped his hip against Phil's before getting started.

 

 

*******

It took 10 minutes with the coffee brewing to lure the two ladies into the kitchen.

 

"Morning!" Phil and Clint called out, causing both the ladies to mumble in response. Neither Natasha, nor Maria were very morning friendly.

 

Neither were Phil and Clint, if everyone was honest, they just had had a head start on the coffee.

 

"So what time are you leaving?" Phil asked after a bit.

 

"Well... That depends..."

 

"On... What?"

 

"On whether little Clint and little Maria want to have lunch together."

 

Clint and Maria both gasped, their little halves already rearing their heads.

 

Phil chuckled. "I'm going to assume you guys are gonna stay for lunch. Which is good, since I'm making mac 'n cheese."

 

"Yes!!!!"

 

Natasha and Phil looked over at each other, before letting out a laugh.

 

 

*******

Clint kicked his feet back-and-forth as he and Maria colored in front of the television.

 

Natasha took a sip of her wine, "We're going to have to leave soon. Maria's being shipped out in the morning."

 

Phil hummed. "Yeah... Clint's got a rookie class early tomorrow as well. It won't be easy separating them though."

 

Natasha snorted. "What in our world is?"

 

"Shit, I'll drink to that."

 

*******

Phil cuddled Clint against his chest. "Did you have a fun time with Maria?"

 

"Ye."

 

"Do you want to have another playdate sometime soon?"

 

"Yeeee!"

 

Phil chuckled and kissed Clint's nose. "Now, if you have to go to the potty, go now before bedtime."

 

"Okee..."

 

Clint woddled off and used the bathroom before climbing back into the bed with Phil.

 

"Good?"

 

"Ye"

 

"Diaper dry?"

 

"Ye"

 

"Okay - sleep now."

 

"Okay. Night night."

 

"Goodnight"

 

Phil smiled and Clint buried his nose against Phil's chest and succumbed to sleep. Closing his eyes, Phil followed him into oblivion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
